


Lay It Down

by JustAn0therFang1rl



Series: It Gets Easier to Love You [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drunk Dean, F/M, Flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 06:21:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7790023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAn0therFang1rl/pseuds/JustAn0therFang1rl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You run into Dean again and he talks more about his life...and his girlfriend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Loosely based on the song by The Rubens of the same title.<br/>Can be read on its own, but it makes a little more sense after the first one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lay It Down

Over the last five weeks, you and Dean have been texting everyday, even if only a small check in to make sure you knew that Dean was still alive.

You still don’t know much about Dean’s life, but since meeting him, you’ve been doing some research on the supernatural. You even found the books by Carver Edlund. You assumed that they were based on the Winchesters’ lives, but after reading _Route 666_ , you couldn’t find the courage to ask. If they really were based on their lives, you didn’t want Dean to know that you had read all about his past sexual encounters. It wasn’t any of your business. But those books were too engrossing to put down.

You yawn, making you think that maybe you should take a break from your _excruciatingly_ long drive home after your vacation. You’re only a few miles outside of Lebanon, Kansas. Might as well stop there for the night.

You spot a motel off the side of the highway. You pull into the parking lot and book a room for the night. After you bring your stuff in, you decide to stop at the bar next door for a bite to eat before getting a few hours of shut eye.

“What can I get for ya?” the bartender asks you, wiping down the bar.

“Uh…” you ponder, “just a light beer and a side of nachos, please.”

“Any specific kind of light beer?” he asks you.

You shrug. “Surprise me.”

He opens a bottle and sets it in front of you. You nod a thanks and take a long drink.

“Hey, Donnie, can I get the usual?” you hear a familiar voice ask from a couple seats away. You look over and see none other than Dean Winchester.

You can’t help but chuckle and he looks your way. His smile widens as he recognizes you.

“[Y/N]! What the hell are you doing here?” he asks you excitedly. He scoots down so he’s sitting next to you.

“Taking a break from my 37 hour road trip,” you answer, taking another drink of your beer. “What about you?”

“My brother and I have a place around here.” The bartender, Donnie, brings two plates of nachos and sets them in front of you and Dean. “Thanks, Donnie.” Dean picks up a chip and holds it up. You chuckle and hold a chip up to his, like a little ‘cheers’. “So how have you been?” he asks you after taking a bite.

“About the same that I was this morning, only more tired,” you tease, remembering him asking the same question via text just that morning.

“So good, then?”

You nod, grabbing another chip. “What about you? Still trying to find a case?”

“Yeah. Not having much luck there. Everything we’ve found already has someone on it. My girlfriend’s pretty happy I’m still in town.” He downs the rest of his whiskey in one go.

A girlfriend. Of course Dean has a girlfriend. You really shouldn’t be surprised, but you are disappointed.

“Another one?” Donnie asks, spotting the empty glass.

“Nah, just a beer. Thanks.” Dean takes a drink of the beer Donnie set in front of him before continuing. “She’s why I’m here, actually.”

“Meeting up with her?” you guess, trying to hide your disappointment.

Dean scoffs. “No. She wouldn’t be caught dead in a place like this. Not her style.”

“Why not? It’s a classy enough place.”

“Not for her. She doesn’t really do bars.”

“How did you meet her, anyways?” you ask curiously. You don’t really know her, but you can’t imagine her running in the circles as Dean.

“Sam and I saved her from a djinn a few months back. She was really cool when we met, but now… she just gets so jealous and clingy. There are times when I feel guilty for saving other women.”

Your brows knit together. “But that’s what you _do_. You save people. Including women.”

“I know. And I know I shouldn’t have to, but she just says these things and I just…” He scoffs, forcing himself to stop. He shakes his head. “You know what, enough about me. What have you been up to?”

You shrug. “Working. Sleeping. Eating. More working,” you chuckle. “I was actually on vacation. My life really isn’t all that exciting.”

“Well I wouldn’t say that. Are you still working with, uh… Emmalynn, right?”

You nod. “Yeah. It’s kinda sad sometimes. Every time the door opens, she watches intently, hoping for Anne, but always disappointed. Her mom played an old video of Anne and Emmalynn started crying.”

“It’s hard losing a sibling,” Dean agrees.

“Oh, did you and Sam have another sibling?”

“No, but Sam’s died a few times."

You chuckle, but you know it’s the truth.

You and Dean talk until Donnie tells you it’s last call. By that time, Dean’s just drunk enough that he can’t filter what he’s saying.

“I think I just need to lay it down for her,” he slurs. “Tell her that I’m tired of her pushing me around and making me feel this way. I don’t like that she’s doing this to me.”

You, on the other hand, are still sober enough to know what you’re saying, and you decide that now is a good time to say what you’ve been thinking ever since he started telling you about his girlfriend.

“I know I don’t know you’re girlfriend, and it’s not my place, but…” you start, “if you’re so unhappy with her, then maybe it’s time to end things.”

He smiles at you, his forest green eyes partially closed from inebriation. “You are so smart, you know that, [Y/N]? I wish you were my girlfriend instead. You wouldn’t push me around like that.”

Donnie the bartender comes over. “Should I call his brother to come pick his drunk ass up?” he asks you.

“Na, I got him,” you say. You stand up, helping Dean do the same. “Come on, Winchester.” You haul him out to his beautiful black Chevy Impala, putting him into the passenger’s seat. You pull out your phone and call Sam.

“Hello?” he answers.

“Hey, Sam, it’s [Y/N] [Y/L/N] from that demon hunt a few weeks ago?” You try to jog his memory.

“Oh, yeah. Hey, [Y/N]. I would’ve thought you’d call Dean. He’s not here right now, but I’ll let him know you called.”

You chuckle. “I’m actually with him right now. He’s drunk off his ass. Do you want me to drop him off?”

“Actually, if you’ll just keep an eye on him for a few minutes, I’ll be there in a few.”

“Yeah, no problem. I’ve got him sitting in his car. Thanks, Sam.” You hang up and lean up against the open door.

“Sam’s on his way,” you inform Dean.

“Mmm,” he hums, looking up at you, a position you were not used to, given his height. “You take such good care of me, [Y/N].”

You feel your cheeks redden.

Dean scoots over to the center of the bench seat. He pats the now vacant seat next to him. “Come sit down.” He gives you this drunken smile that just looks so damn good on him and you can’t resist. You sit down next to him.

“You’re so pretty, you know that?” he mumbles. He reaches over and starts playing with your hair. He hums contently as you chuckle.

“I love hearing you laugh.”

  
You turn over and look at him, realizing your close proximity. You can feel his breath on your lips. You shiver, debating whether or not to just give in and kiss him. The decision is made for you when Dean closes the space between you and presses his warm, soft lips to yours.

**Author's Note:**

> I hurt my wrist and had to write this one handed, so if there are any errors, please do not hesitate to tell me and I'll fix it as soon as I can! Thanks for reading!


End file.
